


Vulnerable

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Armor, Begging, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbeta'd we die like Glenn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Only under Dimitri and Sylvain's hands does Felix feel vulnerable. He hates it. And helovesit.M/M relationship, threesome. Dom/sub undertones, Dimitri is slightly mean, Felix is submissive, and Sylvain is a tease. Self-indulgent piece.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I've got writer's block and I'm struggling to write my Caspar x Hilda fic so I busted something quick out... not sure if I'm happy with it but I churned it out regardless. Think I might still be burned out from Kinktober.
> 
> I love these three together in all sorts of dynamics, though I realise now that when they have a threesome, Sylvain is very rarely the bottom.  
_Someone should change that._

Felix grit his teeth so hard he thought they might shatter.

Like boulders grinding, he could feel them grating against one another he thought if he could crush his jaw against itself any tighter, he might feel his own teeth fragment. He tried to hold back his voice but with every brush and touch, he choked.

Dimitri held him firmly against his chest, with Felix’s back flush to the broad expanse of the prince’s chiselled frame. His legs were pushed apart to accommodate Felix, though very little room was needed because the swordsman was still as slim as he was during their academy days. Not much had changed over those five long empty years; not the hard glare in Felix’s eyes, the annoyed twitch of his lip, or the soft breathy moans that betrayed him.

He choked on his own breath when Dimitri’s hand lifted his thigh just a little higher, sinking into the soft flexible leather of his thigh-high boots and, through that, into his skin. The sharp cold steel of the prince’s gauntlets sank into his skin and Felix thought he might have bruises come morning. The other cold hand danced up his chest, skimming over his skin-tight shirt but the sharp claws raked through the fabric, threatening to split and tear it at any moment.

He felt Dimitri’s lips curl into a smirk against his ear.

“How compliant you can be, Felix,” he whispered hotly, causing Felix’s eyes to wrench shut and another choked sound to hiss through his grit teeth. “With a mouth over your cock.”

From between his thighs, Sylvain hummed against Felix’s cotton underwear, still mouthing over the head through the fabric. He had been teasing the swordsman for far too long and Felix’s cock was twitching impatiently against his small clothes. Sylvain’s caramel gold eyes blinked up at him, twinkling with mirth. When both men took Felix apart like this, Sylvain loved it the most of all three. He loved to see Felix tremble and for the heavy scowl constantly knitted across his brows to crumble and give way to a more honest and submissive expression, one he had longed to see since their teenage years. The breathy moans that escaped the sharp lips of the other man made his own breeches grow tighter.

“Sh-Shut up, _boar_,” Felix spat, eyes still wrenched tightly shut. His head tipped to the side slightly when he felt Dimitri come closer as if he were trying to lean away from the hot breath but simultaneously granting Dimitri more of his neck to lathe over and bite.

Sylvain’s lashes fluttered as he blinked up at the prince, enjoying the expression painted across the haunted man’s face. The circles under his eyes were dark and purple, still possessed by the ghosts of his past but it made the bright blue of his single eye blaze even brighter. The electric blue was almost completely eclipsed by the black of his iris and the prince’s nostrils were flared as he inhaled along Felix’s neck.

“I much prefer this side of you,” the prince laughed darkly, nosing against the bruised skin of Felix’s neck, marked with fingerprints and bite marks. None of the men knew who had left which mark nor how. 

A sharp gasp tumbled from Felix’s lips when he felt Sylvain’s hot mouth wrap around the head of his cock through his underwear and _suck_. It was hot, and the pressure was incredible. Dimitri’s lips met Felix’s already abused neck, kissing and biting down a little too hard than what Felix had been anticipating. He breathed and continued to whisper nonsense against Felix’s throat.

“No sharp words, no sharp glares… just your honest body.” Dimitri’s voice was low, rumbling deep in his chest and Felix could feel it against his back. Sylvain drew back to take in a breath and rubbed his palm over the front of Felix. The red-head and the blonde’s eyes met and with an unspoken agreement, both pressed on.

Dimitri hitched Felix’s leg up even higher so that his thigh pressed against his chest and Sylvain pulled down on Felix’s smallclothes. His hard, dripping cock sprang free and Felix’s face immediately creased back into that tell-tale signature scowl. The bright pink head was shiny with pre-cum, and Sylvain’s tongue immediately fell from his mouth to lap it up. Felix tensed and jolted under the prince’s cold steel hands.

“Look at you, so wet, so _wanting_,” Dimitri rumbled. Felix scowled and grumbled again but it sounded more like a whine and Sylvain hushed a breath over the flushed tip of Felix’s cock. Goddess, that whine; he might have never thought that Felix could make such noises if he hadn’t heard them himself. The quiet breathy moans and the absolutely desperate and frustrated whining that tore from his bruised throat set Sylvain’s skin on fire.

“Goddess, I just want you in my mouth, Felix,” Sylvain murmured, giving soft kittenish flicks with his tongue over the head of the swordsman’s throbbing cock. Felix wanted to fist his hand in Sylvain’s hair and yank so hard at it that he might shut Sylvain up by shoving his cock down his throat, but his palms were pressed flat into the sheets behind him, fisting and pulling desperately. Dimitri’s cold hands dipped to the hem of his shirt and he pulled at it, cold steel scraping against the skin of his abdomen.

Felix hissed and he felt Dimitri smirk against his skin again. His stomach churned hotly, both with anger and arousal and he was torn between shoving both men off and with melting into them more. Felix didn’t know what to do and so chose to do nothing, scowling and grumbling but his hips canted upwards towards Sylvain more.

“Take him in, Sylvain,” Dimitri ordered, and the red head met the prince’s eyes. Holding the eye contact, he took the head of Felix’s cock into his mouth and all three men groaned. Felix’s moan came out more high-pitched and shattering, his voice cracking but Dimitri’s was a rush of breath, giving way to a deep rumble of satisfaction as if Sylvain’s lips were wrapping around _his_ cock.

Felix’s abdomen tensed and flexed when Dimitri’s steel gauntlets skimmed over his stomach, marked with scars from battle and bed. Riddled with silver and pink streaks across the paleness of his narrow waist, Dimitri’s sharp metal scratched barely visible white lines into Felix’s stomach. Sylvain’s mouth was unbearably hot over the tip of his cock and Felix cursed.

“_Fuck_, Sylvain… you… fucking tease, oh…” Felix’s eyes finally fluttered open and they adjusted to the low light and darkness of the room quickly. He could see Sylvain’s scarlet head catching the amber candlelight and the icy metal of Dimitri’s armour glinted with the moonlight trickling in through the open arched window high in the room.

“I love the noises you make,” Sylvain said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear, almost like a girl. “They make me so hard.”

Felix scowled and grumbled, cheeks tinting red and he cast his gaze to the side, trying to hide his flushed face. “Tch, don’t say such l-ludicrous things—”

Dimitri’s gauntlet scraped over Felix’s nipple and the swordsman’s golden eyes blew wide open. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the razor-sharp finger-point scratch sharply over his sensitive nipple and he hissed. Dimitri hummed and his tongue ran over the curve of Felix’s jawline, where the bone curved up to his ear.

“I agree,” Dimitri mumbled, rocking his hips forward against Felix’s back so that his hard cock rubbed against Felix’s lower back. “The noises you make really are… _arousing_.”

“I said sh-shut up, _boar_,” Felix spat again, voice dripping with as much venom as he could muster but Dimitri just laughed in his ear. He was unrelenting when he was like this. Very rarely did Dimitri let go of his ghosts and did he find himself in reality unless it was with Felix’s body under his hands. This was not the first time the three had met like this. Dimitri had still yet to take his gauntlets off and touch Felix with his bare hands.

A part of the navy-haired man wanted it: he _wanted_ Dimitri to touch him with his bare hands. He wondered what they felt like. Smooth, rough, warm, cold… a multitude of thoughts swirled around in Felix’s clouded brain, but he knew, undoubtedly, Dimitri’s hands were large. They skimmed over his body and could easily wrap around both their cocks when they rutted against one another, and though he’d never say it aloud, he _loved_ it. He loved the feeling of the prince’s large gauntlet searing cold against his burning cock, and he loved the way the white of their mixed cum dribbled down the silver-black metal.

“Do you feel that? It is what you do to me, Felix,” Dimitri said, rocking up against Felix’s back again. His cock was aching, and Felix held back a groan, brows knitting together again as he tried to hide his growing arousal.

Sylvain watched the pair, eyes following the long stripe that Dimitri’s tongue licked over Felix’s neck. The navy-haired man trembled under his touch and Sylvain sank down further eagerly. He swallowed around Felix’s cock, laying his own body flat against the bed now so he could rut against the bed, desperate for friction. He humped down against it, but it was barely any relief.

“_S-Sylvain…_” Felix huffed. “Come on, m-more…”

“Mmh, _beg for it_,” Dimitri breathed, twisting Felix’s pink nipple sharply in his hand. Felix’s head tipped back with a cry, bumping against Dimitri’s shoulder and he could feel hot frustrated tears wetting his lashes. He wasn’t sure if he loved or hated being at the prince’s mercy; he wanted to scream at him and hit him, cleave him open with his sword on most days, but under the cold steel of his gauntlets almost every night with a heated whisper tickling his ear, Felix knew he would regret wetting his sword with Dimitri’s blood.

“Never,” Felix indignantly spat.

Sylvain’s lips quirked into a grin and he pulled off Felix’s cock, blowing cold air against the dripping tip. Felix grunted and tensed up his entire body reflexively; stomach tightening, legs flexing, buttocks clenching. Sylvain’s one hand wandered down over the creamy skin of Felix’s thighs, pushing against the fabric of his tight breeches where they were tucked into equally tight cobalt coloured boots. His fingers dipped lower and pressed just behind where Felix’s balls, against his perineum and Felix’s eyes flew open.

“Come on, you sound pretty when you beg,” Sylvain taunted, tilting his head to the side. His fingers were rubbing back and forth over that sensitive area, causing friction to coil inside of Felix’s stomach and build in his balls. Sylvain’s hot mouth hung open, waiting, teasing and washing puffs of warm breath over the head of his dick.

Felix groaned weakly. “F-Fuck you,” he said, glaring down at Sylvain.

Dimitri, behind him, hummed disappointedly and tweaked the sensitive pink nipple once more. Felix’s body shuddered and he tucked his chin to his chest. Fuck Dimitri. Fuck Sylvain. _Fuck both of them_. The way their hands and their hands _alone_ could draw such pathetic and weak noises out of Felix made him hate himself just that little bit more. He hated that they could break him down so quickly, but he thought to himself—

He was allowing it. 

He allowed Dimitri and Sylvain to take him apart piece by piece because he wanted it. Felix would never admit it. He’d cut out his own tongue before he admitted it. But his body reacted honestly enough, even if his mouth didn’t.

“Beg for it, Felix,” Dimitri commanded. “Beg for Sylvain to suck your cock. You are so wanting, after all, so desperate for it…”

Felix groaned and Dimitri tweaked the hypersensitive nipple once more. Sylvain’s finger pressed insistently against Felix’s hole through the fabric of his skin-tight leggings, rubbing through the thin layer and Felix could feel every single movement. His breath caught in his throat and his cheeks burned red and he was grateful for the low lighting in the room.

“H-Hah, _uh_… fuck, no…” He couldn’t mange much more of a retort.

Dimitri kissed against Felix’s neck and the swordsman bristled. It was the uncharacteristic kindness and gentleness from the prince’s lips that made him whimper. His fingers relaxed against the bedsheets and then they fisted again. The hot tears fell from his lashes, too heavy to cling on any longer and he shuddered when Dimitri’s tongue ran over it, lapping it up.

“You are so desperate for it you are crying,” Dimitri said, relishing in the tears tumbling from Felix’s eyes. The swordsman hiccupped.

“Even I am not i-immune to emotion… f-far from it,” he breathed. Sylvain met Felix’s golden eyes and for a moment, he thought he saw a raw vulnerability he had never seen before, something far deeper than anything so base as sexual need. Felix was crumbling and falling deeper into whatever this was becoming. Dimitri couldn’t see it, but Sylvain could very clearly see the tremble in Felix’s lower-lip and feel the quivering of his hole against his fingers.

“Beg for it,” Dimitri said one final time. Felix swallowed and his brows furrowed together deeply. He tucked his chin to his chest, shut his eyes and swallowed his pride.

“Sylvain… ah, my cock… s-suck my cock, _please_,” Felix breathed, and those words sounded like music to Sylvain’s ears. He quickly leaned back down to Felix’s dripping dick, wrapping his lips around it and he sank all the way down in one fluid motion, earning a long drawn out groan from Felix. It sounded broken, as if he had finally let go of all self-restraint feeling the head push against the spasming muscles of Sylvain’s throat.

Dimitri moaned too watching Sylvain sink down all the way, grinding up against Felix’s lower back. He let go of the abused nipple, his hand winding up to Felix’s jaw and he gripped tightly, forcing his head to turn at a painful angle. Dimitri’s lips crashed against Felix’s roughly and awkwardly, his tongue forcing its way into Felix’s mouth hungrily, exploring, tasting, _savouring_.

Felix trembled. His eyes were scrunched up and his body was on fire. Sylvain’s fingers were still rubbing in circles against his hole and it was almost torture. He just wanted to feel those fingers plunging deeply into him, spreading him open. Felix was too far gone to care any longer. He _needed_ to be broken down, he _needed_ to be raw.

The taste of copper danced across his taste buds and Dimitri moaned into the kiss. His tongue was driving deeper, running over Felix’s tongue, a hot exchange of saliva and desperation. The prince too was losing himself, rutting against Felix’s lower back.

Sylvain’s head bobbed in a quick rhythm and Felix’s legs were trembling. He could feel the coil tightening in the pit of his stomach and knew that any moment he would empty himself into Sylvain’s mouth. He wanted to warn him, to tell him that he didn’t have to, but Dimitri’s grip on his jaw was too tight to turn away.

With a stifled groan, Felix emptied himself into Sylvain’s mouth. His cock throbbed against the flat hot muscle of Sylvain’s tongue and he could vaguely make out the surprised noise that Sylvain made. Dimitri snapped back from the kiss just long enough to watch Felix’s face contort with pleasure and his bright blue eye flickered between both other men. He watched Sylvain’s eyes flutter shut and roll into the back of his head when he tasted the saltiness of Felix’s cum flood his mouth, and he watched the swordsman’s face relax and tighten at the same time, flushed pink with the intensity of his orgasm.

“Oh, Felix… you look beautiful…” Dimitri murmured in reverie, his metal hand grazing down the side of Felix’s face. For a moment, the he said nothing, just panting as he tried to control himself. Weakly, he twisted his head back to the front and he watched Sylvain pull off his cock.

Cum dribbled from between his lips into his palm. He knew that he had cum a lot, he could _feel_ it, but watching his seed spill from Sylvain’s lips made him tremble. It was unbearably arousing, watching the other man choke on his cum, spluttering into his palm as it dribbled down his chin. Sylvain heaved for breath and finally, he looked up, mostly at Felix. Their eyes met and then, like a cat, his tongue dipped into the pool of cum in his palm.

“Look at him,” Dimitri breathed. “As equally hungry for you as you are for him.”

The truth hit him hard and Felix felt his chest tighten. Sylvain lapped up the last of his cum and swallowed it with an obvious display of his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Felix’s chest heaved with breath and when he felt Dimitri’s cold hand against his stomach, he jumped.

He shoved off the prince and pushed Sylvain away from between his legs. He could feel the quaking in his muscles and was afraid, for a moment, that he would stumble but he caught himself on the back of the chair. He had his back to the two men on the bed and he covered his own mouth. That _feeling_. The _lurch_ in his chest. It was unlike any pain Felix had felt before; not excruciating in a physical sense but it hurt deeper than that, in a way he had never thought could exist. 

That look in Sylvain’s eyes. It was as if the other man could read him and see _straight through him_. But no, there was no way… was there? Sylvain couldn’t possibly know—

Tucking himself away, Felix rebuttoned his breeches.

“Felix—” Sylvain started.

“Don’t say anything,” he interrupted. His head whipped around and he shot daggers into the prince, who lounged comfortably back with his head supported by thick pillows, a hungry expression painted across his hallowed face. His hand was moving back and forth over the front of his crotch, metal against metal creating an unpleasant scratching sound that reverberated around the silent room.

Sylvain looked at him with pained eyes, caramel gold hooded over in confusion, his chin still shiny with saliva and cum. Felix couldn’t bear that look. “This was nothing more than quick relief. _Nothing more_,” Felix ascertained. 

“Perhaps if you keep telling yourself that, you might believe it,” Dimitri said darkly, head tilting back so the dirty blonde locks fell from his face. “Though, neither of us believe it.”

Felix’s face turned an even deeper shade of red and he spat on the bedroom floor, throwing open the door with a thunder, and he stormed out. Dimitri groaned and his hand quickened over his clothed cock, eyes sliding shut as Felix’s name tumbled from his lips, whispered heatedly over and over.

Sylvain lay on his stomach, still, remembering that look in Felix’s eyes. The raw expression, vulnerable and _exposed_. He was frightened. Usually, when Felix was angry, he tackled that threat head-on, roaring and sword drawn, ready to wet it with crimson blood, but when he was frightened, he shrank back and ran. He always did, even when he was a little tearful boy. Some things just never change.

“_Ah_, Sylvain,” Dimitri breathed, reaching out with one hand for the redhead. “Ride me.”

Sylvain blinked slowly and then nodded, reapplying his usual false grin as he crawled towards the haunted prince. “Of course, Your Highness.”


End file.
